Existential Crisis
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. A slight change can change everything. Or, ...when the timeline changes, J isn't OK. However, when Hayakawa finds him, he might be.


It was an ordinary day, yet something changed. It changed everything.

J was getting something from Mikuni's office at home when he finds his records. According to Mikuni's records, he only appeared several years ago…which meant he was also a time traveller.

Unfortunately for J, Mikuni walked in on him. "Looking for something?"

Startled, J looks at Mikuni nervously, getting what he originally came for, "Uh…just some forms for the student council. Oh, here they are! I'll be going now…"

**Bang!**

The door shut loudly, Mikuni smiling eerily, "It seems like you saw something you really shouldn't have…"

J starts backing away, "Just…who are you?"

Laughing, Mikuni replies, "Oh, J… You have no idea what you've just done."

J is immediately engulfed in a black gravity field, floating a few inches off the floor, motionless. J glares at him but is unable to do anything.

Mikuni smiles at him, "You know…I like you better this way." Then, he grabs J by the neck, pulling him out of the gravity field, and squeezes hard. J gasps for breath as his hands try to pry Mikuni's off of him, but that only makes him squeeze harder. Eventually, J could feel his consciousness turn black, the lack of oxygen getting to him as his hands lose their strength. The last thing J sees is Mikuni's smiling face before he passes out.

* * *

When J wakes up, he sees that he's in bed. He tries to get up, only to realize that he's been tied to the bed frame with soft rope, his arms and legs bound tightly. Struggling, he tries to break free, but…

"Don't even bother," J hears Mikuni say as he enters the room. "You're not going anywhere…at least, not without my permission."

J glares at him, gritting his teeth as he growls, "What're you going to do to me?"

Mikuni chuckles, taking off his glasses and sweeping a hand through his hair, "Nothing really…just making sure you don't do anything stupid."

If J didn't know any better, he'd say the man in front of him was a different person, so he just nodded.

"Now then…how about I tell you a story," Mikuni smiles as he sits down in a chair next to the bed, telling J, "I'm a former Butler, you see…and I was the one who attacked your sister."

"_**You**_….**why**?" J trembles in anger.

"Because…I wanted to use her power to bring my parents back. But then I thought…why don't I just go back in time, right to the beginning, and prevent the time vortexes from happening in the first place? So, I attacked her. Little did I know that I would be sent back in time along with you and…Hayakawa was it?"

J lunges at him, but his restraints prevented him from moving too much before being pulled back, "You bastard…!"

"Now now… No need to be so rude," Mikuni says. Then, he leans over J, causing him to flinch. "Just think about it… We can save my parents…we can save your sister if we go back in time. You can be with Tenna again…" he whispers, the words like poisoned honey.

J stares at him, thinking about such temptation before shaking his head, "No! I won't do it!"

"And why not?" Mikuni says with a glare in his eyes.

"Because…if you really think about it…your plan won't work. Time vortexes are unpredictable. You won't exactly end up in the time period you want," J explains to him.

"Even so…I have to try," Mikuni says, a determined look on his face.

"Also…"

"Mm?"

"You're crazy," J smirks before he's punched in the chest. Gasping, J lies on the bed, Mikuni's fist still clenched.

"You know… I already intended to involve several others, including the student council and the Newspaper Club. They have powers as well. Do want them to suffer because of you?"

"Don't you dare…!" J yells before he's punched again, this time in the stomach.

As J cringes, Mikuni coldly smiles, "Be quiet."

He then gets a strip of cloth before saying, "When it was time for the vortex to open, I was going to take you with me."

J's eyes widened, "What? Why me?"

"Because I thought you, of all people, would understand and help me…but I guess I was wrong. Now… I just want you to suffer," Mikuni eerily smiles as he ties the cloth around J's head, covering his mouth.

"Mm!" J struggles again before he was punched over and over again, J's screams muffled by the cloth.

It was a few hours before Mikuni stopped. J lay there, exhausted as his body was battered and bruised, Mikuni taking care not to hit anywhere that can't be covered up.

Mikuni's eyes were cold as he rips off the cloth, J panting as his body was in immense pain. "You're lucky I still have a use for you…otherwise…" he chuckles. Leaning down, he smiles, "You better behave now, and don't tell anyone else about this…or else."

Then, he unties J's restraints, leaving the room, the door shutting behind him. J catches his breath, sitting up as he rubs his wrists, seeing a bit of rope burn on them. He lays back down, his body exhausted and aching. He thinks about what Mikuni said before he makes a decision. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he mutters, "I'll disappear then."

* * *

It was the day of the entrance ceremony and the commemoration of the student council president. However, J had already backed a bag of supplies and sneaked out without telling anyone.

He hides in the crowd of people, attempting his escape. His plan was going well…but then… he saw sensed someone. Another Butler.

Eyes widening, J paused for a second, seeing a familiar blonde as he walks away into the crowd. J gives chase, following him. He just had to know…was it really him? Was that Hayakawa?

* * *

When J caught up to him, he sees the blonde putting away a sign. J rushes to him, "Hey!" The blonde looks at him, his purple eyes staring at him. It was him! "Hayakawa!"

"I'm sorry…you must've gotten the wrong person," he says.

"No…it's you, isn't it," J glares and held onto Hayakawa's hand. The moment their hands touched, their marks glowed. They both paused before Hayakawa forcefully took his hand back, "Hey…"

J flinched at Hayakawa's glare, "Uh…I'm sorry. I just wanted to…confirm something. I'll be going now!"

Hayakawa sees J run away from him, a questioning look on his face.

* * *

J stopped running, panting for a bit. The distance he ran was far enough from anyone. 'That was definitely Hayakawa… at least he's still alive… Now then…' J smiles as he heads back to his hideout.

J uses his power, a blue glow around his body, to climb up a large tree, one that a normal person can't climb, landing on a large branch. He stashes his stuff on a nearby branch and sits. The scenery from up there was beautiful. However, J had some time to kill until sundown, so he promptly took a nap.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Haruto, and the rest of the student council are freaking out. "Where are you, J?" Haruto mutters.

J was nowhere to be seen, and they hadn't heard from him all day. Not to mention…the Headmaster was irritated, obviously very displeased despite the smile on his face. It was scary!

However, in order to keep the peace and keep the other students calm, they just announced that their student council president had a bit of a cold today, so he couldn't attend the ceremony. It worked…but J was still MIA.

So, they decided to wait until tomorrow. Maybe J will show up to work…?

* * *

As for the Newspaper Club…

Holmes suspected some juicy gossip while Watson just took some pictures.

* * *

At Café de Wayne…

Hayakawa was thinking about J... and how he reacted upon seeing him. 'I thought he was mad, and going to fight me… Why did he run away from me?'

"You OK?" Tachibana asks as Hayakawa was out of it.

"Oh. Sorry…just thinking about something," Hayakawa shakes his head and smiles.

"Well… don't think too hard. You need to be focused for tomorrow," Tachibana smiles.

Hayakawa nods.

* * *

When dusk came, J woke up. Yawning, he gets his bag and sneaks into the student council building and into the library, the windows letting moonlight inside. He pulls out certain books and opens the secret passageway. He walks down the stairs and into a room in the basement. The cobwebs were everywhere, so J cleaned up a bit, dusting off the couch.

He sits on the couch, reaches into his bag, and eats dinner. Now… J had successfully hidden from Mikuni…but had he? J thought about it and…he decided to secure more hiding spots just in case. But that would be for another day as he yawns again, and does some research before going to sleep.

* * *

As for Mikuni…

'That brat! If I find him…I'll drag him into the time vortex with me before I kill him,' Mikuni smiles to himself as he pets his cat.

* * *

A week later…

The Newspaper Club has had some reports of noises at the student council building. Some have seen a silhouette of someone inside at night, a young man's voice screaming, and…to those that were brave enough…an intense aura, one that practically yelled "Stay away!" Was it a ghost, a wild animal sneaking in, or something else? Either way, Holmes smelled a case. It was thus called, "The Phantom of the Student Council Building Case."

And so…they decided to investigate.

They asked the student council about it. Haruto says, "I don't know…I just know that it's probably not a ghost."

"Maybe a wild racoon sneaks in looking for food?" Hotaru guesses.

Shiratori smiles, "Maybe it's just Dracula-kun again…"

Watson then asks, "Where's the President? He should be here?"

"Uh… He's…busy with paperwork. The guy works so hard sometimes…" Haruto nervously laughs as he diverts the topic, "Well…interview's over. We have work to do!"

After they left, Watson was left hanging while Holmes was thinking.

* * *

With the student council…

They sigh. "That was close…"

"Ne…what're we going to do about J? He's been missing since the entrance ceremony… Should we report it?" Shiratori asks in a motherly tone.

"No…you heard the rumors… that "Phantom" of ours might be J…and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be found. Besides, he has to have a reason for running away like this…" Haruto reasons.

Hotaru tries to lighten the mood, "Then we just have to wait until J's ready to come back!"

"Yeah…" Haruto and Shiratori agree.

* * *

At Café de Wayne…

Holmes and Watson entered with their laptop.

Hayakawa greets them, and Tachibana gets them their usual.

"Hm…the "Phantom" and the student council president…" Holmes mutters.

Watson sweat-drops, "Um…Holmes?"

"Mm?"

"What're you thinking about?"

"The student council president, Jinguuji Kouma…no one has seen him since the entrance ceremony…" Holmes says as he strings his theory together.

This information caused Hayakawa to stumble. 'What? J's missing?!'

"He's been considered MIA for a week…and the rumors about the "Phantom" of the student council building also began a week ago… if my hypothesis is correct… Jinguuji Kouma is the "Phantom!" Holmes concludes.

"Eh? But…if he is then…why is he doing it?" Watson asks.

'I could ask the same question…' Hayakawa sighs.

"That question is for the culprit…so, we should have a stakeout tonight!" Holmes declares on his own.

"Eh? But…" Watson says before he sees that look on Holmes' face, sighing, "Fine…but we're bringing snacks."

"Of course!" Holmes smiles as he leads Watson out the door after paying for their usual.

After the left, Hayakawa sighs heavily.

Tachibana asks, "Did that conversation bother you?"

"Yeah…a bit…" Hayakawa admits.

"Well…don't sweat it, OK? Some things are just out of our control," Tachibana says, which makes Hayakawa feel a bit better.

* * *

Later…

Hayakawa's walking on the streets, planning to return home when he spots someone familiar. 'J!' He walks briskly, following J without scaring him off. He follows J until he turns a corner. With that turn, Hayakawa loses sight of him. 'Damn!'

J had already noticed someone following him and ran off. Hayakawa could only turn back, but he didn't give up so easily.

He went to the student council building, and as it was getting close to sundown, he went east. Then, he sees J again, who also spots him. They stare at each other before J runs away, using his power to climb a tall tree.

Hayakawa ran after him, trying to catch him. He used his power, a green glow around his body to climb the tree too. J exudes a red aura, telling anyone who dares to approach to "stay away". As it turns out, it didn't work on Hayakawa. In fact, it encouraged him as this was a sign that J was scared.

'Scared of what though?' Hayakawa reaches J, and tries to reason with him. "J…listen to me…I'm only here to help you… Can you come down?"

"No…" J refuses instantly, "Just leave me alone!"

Hayakawa glares, "If that's how you want to do this…" then, he attempted to grab J, only for J to flinch back.

"Don't touch me!" J yells as he slaps Hayakawa's hand away before pressing himself against the tree, acting like a cornered wild animal.

Narrowing his eyes, Hayakawa restrains one of J's arms before forcefully knocking him out. Carrying J in his arms, Hayakawa jumps back down the tree as dusk came.

Sighing, he carries J home, thinking, 'Just what happened to you, J?'

* * *

Several hours later…

Hayakawa lays J down on his bed. Sighing, he looks at J, who's still unconscious. He decides to change J into something more comfortable…but when he takes off J's shirt, he sees fading purplish bruises. They were hardly visible unless one looks carefully enough. Gritting his teeth in anger, 'Who…who did this to you?' He silently asks, but shakes his head, calming himself.

He leaves J shirtless, stripping him to his boxers before putting a blanket on him. He went to cool off, convincing himself that when J wakes up, he'll get his answer.

* * *

When J woke up, he's in an unfamiliar bed. Sitting up, he held his head in his hands, the blanket slipping off his body a bit, revealing part of his chest. The moonlight was coming in through the window, so there was enough light to see.

"You're awake," J hears a familiar voice. He sees Hayakawa in a green shirt and black pants, sitting at the foot of the bed. Then he realizes that he's shirtless. Startled, J covers himself with the blanket.

"It's OK…I won't touch you," Hayakawa says, trying to be reassuring. J only grips the blanket tighter.

"Where-?"

"My apartment… You'll be safe here," Hayakawa says before sweeping a hand through his hair, "J… I just want to know what happened…"

J nods, knowing that he owes Hayakawa at least this much, "Just…not tonight, OK? I'll tell you tomorrow."

Sighing, Hayakawa agrees, "Alright…then, get some rest. I'll be on the couch if you need me."

J nods as Hayakawa walked out the door. As soon as the door shut, J groans into a pillow, exasperated that he got caught by Hayakawa, of all people! Sighing, J resigns himself to sleep, hoping that tomorrow goes well.

* * *

The next morning…

J woke up to the smell of breakfast. Stomach growling, J quickly gets up, only to hear someone chuckle.

J glares, his cheeks red in embarrassment as Hayakawa, who's already dressed, stifling a laugh, "I left some clothes out for you. You can take a shower then eat breakfast. We'll talk after I come back from work, OK?"

J nods, and Hayakawa goes to work. After taking a shower, J puts on a shirt that's a bit too big for him, and pants. He eats breakfast, then…has nothing to do.

As such, after exploring the apartment, he took a nap, waiting for Hayakawa to come home.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hayakawa was working as usual…until Holmes and Watson came in.

"How was the investigation?" Tachibana asks them.

"No luck…" Watson sighs, some dark bags under his eyes.

Holmes doesn't give up though, "We'll stake out another night then!"

"But…Holmes…he might've already realized we were there and escaped…" Watson tries to reason with his friend, "Besides, mid-terms are coming up."

"Oh…alright! We can stake out another time!" Holmes reluctantly agrees.

Hayakawa sighs, relieved that he got to J before they did.

After those two left, Hayakawa went home in a rush.

* * *

When he arrived, Hayakawa hears J before he sees him on the couch. J was tossing and turning, whimpering in pain, screaming from time to time.

"J…J! Wake up!" Hayakawa yells.

J gasps as he opens his eyes, sitting up, his hair dishevelled, and body covered in cold sweat.

Hayakawa tries to rub his back, but J flinches away from him, his breath hitching and a frightened look on his face.

Retracting his hand, Hayakawa tells J to breathe. After taking a few deep breathes, J calms down.

"J…please tell me what happened?" Hayakawa asks in a soft tone.

J nods, telling him what happened to him…and about Mikuni and his plans.

Hayakawa grits his teeth, glaring, his anger building, "That bastard…" 'I'll kill him…'

Then, he asks, trying to keep calm, "Why did you stay at the student council building?" 'And not come to me for help?'

"I only stayed because there was nowhere else for me to go…" J sadly smiles.

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

"I couldn't risk the others getting hurt…" J answers, clenching his fist, "Besides…what use is this power if I have nothing to protect?"

"You…" Hayakawa says without finishing, 'You are trying to protect them...and I …you are trying to protect this world and yet… You got hurt because of it…'

"I'll protect you…" Hayakawa says with a determined look.

J blinks, a confused look on his face, "Why…do you want to protect me?"

"Because… I made a vow to myself to do so," he admits.

"That's…really stupid," J honestly and bluntly says.

Hayakawa gets annoyed, glaring, "Why's that?"

"If anything happened to you… It would be my fault, right?" J cheerfully smiles but his tone of voice was sad, "That's why… I would rather you live."

Hayakawa thinks about it for a minute before saying, "I get it…Then, I'll live for you."

J blinks, then he yells in shock, "Huh?! How'd you get to that conclusion?!"

Shrugging, Hayakawa replies, "I just did."

After an awkward silence, J sighs, "Fine…do whatever you want."

They have dinner, and Hayakawa informs J of the Newspaper Club's investigation. J's silent for a while before saying, "Thanks…Hayakawa-san."

* * *

That night…

J has another nightmare. Hayakawa wakes him up, after which J calms down again. Just as Hayakawa was about to leave the room, he feels a tug on his sleeve.

He sees J tugging on him, muttering, "….scared…I'm scared…"

Hayakawa leans down, asking in a soft tone, "…scared of what?"

"Of this world…of being alone…and, I'm scared _**of **_you and _**for **_you," J whispers, his hands trembling.

Hayakawa doesn't know what to say to that, so he just holds J's hand for a minute before asking, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that…I'm scared of what Mikuni's going to do to you when he finds out…" J says as he looks at anywhere but Hayakawa, not answering the other important part.

"Don't leave me alone…" J pleads.

Hayakawa sighs, "Alright…move over?"

J obediently moves over enough for Hayakawa to lie in bed with him. Feeling the warmth of another person next to him, J falls asleep. Hayakawa, still awake, pondering on what J meant when he said that he was scared of him…until he too falls asleep.

* * *

Over the next several nights, they slowly got closer. J even allowed Hayakawa to sleep in the same bed with him…as long as Hayakawa stayed on his side.

However, J still had nightmares popping up every so often, most of which J doesn't talk about. Hayakawa just comforts J the best he can, whispering that it was going to be OK, that it was just a dream, and even more comforting words.

* * *

One night…

While in bed, J whimpers and trembles in his sleep. Hayakawa hears him and wakes up, hesitating a bit before wrapping his arms around J, holding him tight.

Even as J struggles in his sleep, Hayakawa doesn't let him go…until J wakes up.

"Haa…haa…" J gasps as he catches his breath then notices the arms wrapped around him.

"Another nightmare?" J hears Hayakawa say, his voice so close to his ears, making him blush.

"Yeah…" J shyly replies.

"Want to tell me about it? You don't have to if you don't want to," he whispers.

J shakes his head, a bit sorry for Hayakawa as he's had to endure this with him, "I…dreamt of being beaten over and over again…then, he reached for a knife, and…" he shakes as he couldn't continue.

"J…Did he-" Hayakawa glares before being interrupted.

"No…he never used a knife against me," J assures, sadly smiling, "If he did, I would probably be dead."

Hayakawa pets J's head, soothing him, "No more talk of death, OK? Just sleep."

"Mm…" J hums in agreement, leaning into Hayakawa. Closing his eyes, the warmth and feeling of his back against Hayakawa's strong chest lulling him to sleep. Hayakawa ruffles J's hair before falling asleep, still holding J tight, as if afraid to lose him.

* * *

On another night…

J had gotten used to being held while he slept… but this time was different. When J woke up from a nightmare, this time, he was sitting up and crying. Panicking a bit, Hayakawa asked, "J…?"

J rubbed away his tears before asking, "Do you…really think I'm worth saving?"

"J, what're you talking about?" Hayakawa asks, a bit scared as it looked like J was going to give up.

"I've been thinking…Mikuni needs me alive right now, so…" J sadly smiles, "To ruin his plans…should I die before the vortex opens?"

Hayakawa grips J, forcing him onto the mattress as he looms over him, his body completely pinning J's. J's eyes widened, a bit surprised at Hayakawa's reaction.

"Listen to me…You are not dying on me. I won't allow it," Hayakawa declares as his determined eyes stare into J's own shaken ones.

"But- mph!" J tries to reason with him when Hayakawa suddenly leaned in and kissed him. J's eyes widened a bit before slowly closing, giving into him even as tears streamed down his cheeks once more.

When they part, Hayakawa was only a few inches from J's lips, "No more talk of dying, OK?"

"If he finds me…" J starts crying again. 'He'll kill me.' They both understood those unspoken words.

"I won't let him touch you," Hayakawa smiles as his fingers wipe away J's tears, "I'll kill him if he does."

"Would you really kill him though?" J questions, blinking away a few tears.

"If I had to…then yes," Hayakawa confirms before giving J another kiss, hand on his cheek as he rubs the stray tears away with his thumb, getting a soft moan out of J.

Parting, Hayakawa lies back down on the mattress, pulling J into his embrace, "Now…get some sleep."

J blinks up at him then smiles, "OK…"

They sleep like that until morning.

* * *

That morning…

Hayakawa woke up first, J still asleep in his arms. Getting up, he gently puts J down, letting him sleep.

However, as soon as Hayakawa moved, J also woke up, yawning.

"Good morning," J kisses Hayakawa's cheek, causing him to blush.

"Good morning," Hayakawa says back, coughing as tries to compose himself.

After breakfast, J says, "I feel like going out today."

Surprised, Hayakawa questions him as this was the first time J had wanted to go out in a while, "Really?"

"Yeah…" J smiles as he holds Hayakawa's hand, "I feel safe with you."

That got Hayakawa smiling, so he says, "OK then…" and, so, they went out together.

* * *

At Café de Wayne…

It was early. Tachibana sees Hayakawa come in from the back, "Hey! Hayakawa-kun, why are you…" then he sees J behind him.

He looks at Hayakawa, who just smiles sheepishly, "We can explain…"

Tachibana nods, and after the explanation, sighs.

"Well… I'm glad you didn't kidnap him…but the Headmaster being that cruel…" Tachibana glares, "It just makes me angry."

"I know…and he'll get what's coming to him," Hayakawa assures as J drinks a cup of coffee.

But for now…J will hide here while Hayakawa works.

* * *

When the day of the time vortex finally came…

J called all the guys, telling them to meet at Café de Wayne.

The student council arrived first, Haruto yelling, "J! Where have you been?!"

After a few hugs, J smiles.

Next came the Newspaper Club.

"I smell a case!" Holmes declares with Watson in tow.

Then, last was Dracula-kun, who yawns.

"I'll tell you guys later…but for now… just stay here today," J says.

"But-"

"Stay!" J orders.

The student council could only nod in obedience like dogs.

"You'll tell us the whole story later?" Holmes asks.

J nods, "Promise."

Holmes nods.

And Dracula-kun…fell asleep again.

J walks out with Hayakawa, "We'll be back once it's all over."

After they walked out, Hotaru mentions, "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Shiratori blinks.

"J and Hayakawa-san holding hands," he replies.

"Eh?!" they yell as Tachibana was left to make sure they all stayed put.

* * *

It was then that the vortex appeared, stopping time as a grey wave engulfed everything…except for the Butlers, of course.

When they went to the student council building, Hikari attacked them, vines coming at them. Activating their power, they take out knives from their pockets, and slash at the vines, cutting them…but they just keep coming.

Looking at each other, Hayakawa and J nod before splitting up, J in the front while Hayakawa circled around the back.

They attacked together, J cutting away the vines while Hayakawa knocked out Hikari.

Panting, they use the leftover vines to tied him up…just in case.

Then, they hear clapping.

Mikuni smiles as he claps from on the roof, his hostage, Hotaru's sister, with him.

J and Hayakawa glare at him.

"J…there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Mikuni smiles, his glasses flashing.

"Let her go, Mikuni…" J clenches his fists.

"Of course, of course," he takes his glasses off, "In exchange for you, J."

Hayakawa growls, but J stops him from moving forward. "It's OK…Trust me," J says, a determined look in his eyes.

Standing down, Hayakawa looks at J before nodding. J walks towards Mikuni, then rushes to Hotaru's sister, throwing her to the side. Hayakawa manages to catch her as J strikes a punch to Mikuni's face, who easily blocked it.

Smiling, Mikuni says, "I was going to give you a second chance…but I changed my mind." He punches J and kicks him flying, but Hayakawa comes, holding J in his arms to soften the blow.

"Let me…" Hayakawa smiles as he runs, his body glowing with green energy as he eagerly strikes Mikuni.

J watches for a moment before giving Tachibana a call. "Yeah…send them in." After he hangs up, J waits for the signal.

Hayakawa and Mikuni's battle was intense, both eagerly fighting.

As they were fighting, "You know… I want to drag J with me into the vortex…away from you to kill him," Mikuni smiles.

Hayakawa glares, "Like I'll let that happen…" he growls as he punches Mikuni.

Then…the vortex opened, attempting to suck someone in.

J tries to resist the pull but got sucked in, his body flying towards the vortex, but is forcefully stopped. He sees Hayakawa grabbing his hand, his other hand holding a vine tied around a pillar.

Then, Mikuni grabbed hold of J's other hand as he too was swept away by the vortex.

"Let go!" J yells.

"Never!" Mikuni laughs as he holds tight, wanting to drag J with him.

Gritting his teeth, J uses his power, a blue glow connecting with Hayakawa's green glow to create a white ball of energy. The energy ball launched and hit Mikuni, whose grip faltered. He let go of J's hand, the vortex sucking him in, never to return.

After the wind stopped, J fell back down, Hayakawa catching J in his arms. Sighing in relief, Hayakawa kisses J, who kissed back.

Just in time, J could see the other Butlers, and Tachibana gives the signal.

J took Tenna's pendant and put it together with Hayakawa's brooch. Then, all the Butler powers entered the pendant.

The vortex stopped, shrinking, and then disappearing. Then…they see Tenna's ghost. She smiles, happy that they're OK before disappearing too.

The building rumbled as it collapsed, Hayakawa carrying J to safety, landing on the grass before putting J down.

As shining light particles spread all over the place, J starts crying as he realized that he'll never see his sister again.

"Now…I'm free, but even that scares me. I don't know what to do now," J smiles, feeling both sad, happy, and melancholy at the same time.

Hayakawa smiles at him, "'I'm sure you'll figure something out…"

"You're free now too, you know. You can do whatever you want…so you don't have to protect me anymore," J says.

"I **want **to be with you though," Hayakawa admits.

"Huh?" J looks at him, confused.

"I love you, J," Hayakawa confesses, causing J to blush and try to run away, but is swiftly caught in Hayakawa's arms.

"Nice try," Hayakawa laughs as he nuzzles J, "Be mine?"

After a moment, J sighs, "…OK."

* * *

When everything was over, J did as promised. He told the guys the truth about what happened…even if they didn't believe it.

They did though, and Hikari did remember something he forgot, so he turned over a new leaf.

Now, J has returned to school, and everything is as it was…except that one thing has changed.

Hayakawa and J are now dating, and will probably be lovers for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Omake:

J holds up a certain black cat with green eyes, asking, "Can we keep him?"

"Meow!"

Hayakawa stares at both J and the cat, thinking that they're adorable together. "Fine... but you're in charge of the litter box."

"Deal!" J cheers as he cuddles the cat while Hayakawa smiles, stealing a kiss from his lover.


End file.
